wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) (video)
Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) is the 14th Wiggles video. This is also the first full-length Wiggles video to feature the characters being animated in CGI (although previous videos featured animated music videos for the songs Caveland and Jimmy The Elf). It only features 6 songs, the smallest amount of any Wiggles video. Song List #The Zeezap Song #What's This Button For? #Eagle Rock #Heading in the Right Direction #Fergus' Jig #Dance The Gloomies Away #Going Home Cast Voices Main Characters *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword *Jacqueline Field as Dorothy the Dinosaur Also Featuring *The Wiggles - Zeezaps & Cows *Paul Paddick - Poster Performer *Ryan DeSaulnier - Ship's Computer *Leeanne Ashley and Paul Paddick - Motion Capture Performer *Paul Field - The Gloomies *Jacqueline Field, Kathleen Warren and Benj Daddario - The Teeny Weenies *Carolyn DeSaulnier - Pasqua Guest Star *Ross Wilson - King Mondo Transcript See here Release Dates *'Australia:' March 3, 2003 (VHS), March 17, 2003 (DVD) *'North America:' August 12, 2003 (Screener Copy VHS), September 9, 2003 (HIT Entertainment Official VHS/DVD), October 9, 2007 (Warner Home Video DVD) *'United Kingdom:' February 18, 2008 Album Main articles: Eagle Rock! (feat. Ross Wilson), Wiggle Bay (album) This video did not have an album companion of its own, but all 6 songs were included at the end of the Wiggle Bay album, and all songs except Fergus' Jig were included in the Eagle Rock! single CD. Trivia * Much of the background music is from TV Series 1, including new recordings of Captain Feathersword's Theme & Morty's Theme, as well as Latin Number when Captain is entering the spaceship. All except the latter were later used in DVDs featuring the Taiwanese Wiggles, as well as their television series. * The Wigglehouse lounge room has a different design in this video. ** For example: *** The orange dotted carpet has been replaced with a red and dark blue checker design. *** The fireplace has a slightly different design. *** The pictures on the wall have been changed to illustrations of Dorothy the Dinosaur, as well as promotional photos from TV Series 2. *Fergus' Jig was shortened. * In this video, The Wiggles did the voices of the Zeezaps and Cows * This is the first Wiggles VHS cover where it has the new ABC Video logo. * If you count the Gloomies disguising themselves as Greg, Murray, Anthony and Jeff in this video, this video marks the fourth time Greg wears a blue shirt, the third time Jeff wears a red shirt, the second time Anthony wears a yellow shirt and the second time Murray wears a purple shirt. * Because there are only six songs in this video, there is no album of this. Instead, all songs from the video were included on the Wiggle Bay album. * This video shows that The Wiggles look like CGI animated cartoons in Jeff's dreams but in videos such as Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, TV special The Wiggles in Disneyland, and Series 2 episode Wiggle Food, The Wiggles look normal in Jeff's dreams. * This video was finished in October 2002 as it was seen as a trailer on the Wiggle Bay DVD. Fun fact is that it was finished the same day as Wiggle Bay got released on VHS & DVD in Australia. * The Wiggles didn't say goodbye at the end of this video. * The screener VHS has no 2 Wiggles trailers at the beginning whatsoever. * This was The Wiggles' first US VHS where the inserts give dates for their tours in America, as well as more of their merchandise, when HIT Entertainment was known as Lyrick Studios, the only Wiggles American merchandise by Lyrick Studios was 7 of their videos and 6 of their albums. Trailer File:The Wiggles - Space Dancing! trailer Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Music Category:Videos Category:DVDs Category:Usa vhs Category:Non-canon Category:Story-Based Videos Category:Slipcovers Category:Original Wiggles Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:Australia Category:Canada Category:United States Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:2002 Category:2002 DVDs Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:Elvis Mentions Category:Series 3 Category:Series 3 Videos Category:DVDs that have no Photo Gallery